Smoke
by AliasCWN
Summary: Dietrich tries to tell a Colonel about the Rat Patrol but the officer doesn't believe him.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The car stopped in front of the headquarters building and Captain Hans Dietrich climbed stiffly out of the rear seat. His driver, a young freckled faced soldier, held the door as his commanding officer stretched after the long ride. Dietrich stepped away from the car and the door slammed behind him. The familiar sound had taken on an ominous finality as the Captain glanced around him.

From the moment he had received the summons from Colonel von Ziegler he had the uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen. The summons had been worded more as a request than as an order but he hadn't been fooled. When a squad of the Colonel's men had arrived to escort him to the meeting his suspicions had been confirmed.

The base appeared to be very busy as Dietrich paused to look around. His escorts gathered around to form a circle surrounding him. Before the circle closed he had spotted the unusual number of patrols marching along the street. It seemed like an awful lot of fuss to make over a visiting officer of his rank. He began to hope that there might be another reason for all of the security. Squaring his shoulders, Dietrich headed for his meeting with the Colonel.

The old buildings had been built by master craftsmen and the Captain couldn't help but admire the ornate arches and curving stairs. The heavy stone steps had been laid in intricate patterns that drew the eye. He had to make a concentrated effort to keep his head high and not watch the patterns as he climbed the stairs. If this meeting was for the reason he suspected, he wanted to enter the Colonel's sight with his head up and his posture ramrod straight. He would not slink in like some cur waiting to be kicked.

The Colonel's aide rose to his feet as the Captain and his escorts approached his desk.

"Captain Dietrich to see Colonel von Zeigler." Dietrich stated formally. "The Colonel is expecting me."

The aide nodded nervously and pushed his chair back so that he could come around the desk. He glanced quickly at Dietrich's escorts before he responded verbally. "I'll announce you to the Colonel if you'll just wait here Captain."

Dietrich inclined his head politely, determined to give the appearance of a calm, confident officer despite the pounding of his heart. His mind flashed a picture of a frightened rabbit as he watched the Colonel's aide rush around the desk. Dietrich stood where he was as the clerk nearly ran to announce the visitors. The clerk knocked on a set of wide, heavy doors carved no doubt by hand. He would have liked to have examined the doors more closely as the carvings depicted a battle scene between two long dead opponents. Dietrich was a bit of a history buff and he rather enjoyed learning about the battle tactics used by others, especially the successful tactics. The thought brought a frown to his face. It was some of those very tactics that brought him here to this meeting; tactics used by the Rat Patrol. Unless he missed his guess, this summons had something to do with that particular group and their many successes against him. Rumors had been circulating that there was an investigation being conducted into the unusually high rate of those successes. Since Dietrich was the commander who suffered many of those losses he was under suspicion. If they didn't accuse him of treason they would, at the very least, question his competence.

The aide returned and motioned the Captain toward the huge doors. "The Colonel will see you now Captain Dietrich. Just through those doors if you please."

"Thank you." Dietrich responded politely. After all, there was no need to take out his frustrations on the clerk; he was only doing his job. 'Just as I have done mine.' Dietrich thought to himself as he walked toward the door. While he had regrets, none of them involved any lack of effort on his part. He had done his best to get his convoys through and to keep his men alive. It irked him to think that the high command seemed to care more about the former than the latter, but he had done his best on both counts. It just seemed that that darn Rat Patrol was everywhere. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that there was more than one of them. They had a real knack for being in the right place at the right time, or in his eyes, the wrong place at the wrong time. More than one plan had been spoiled by their arrival. And he had caught them, several times; he just couldn't seem to hold them for very long. And if it wasn't bad enough that they had terrorized his base and his men, now they were jeopardizing his career, and quite possibility, his life. If he could get his hands on them right now he would finish them once and for all. As he walked to the door he could almost hear Sergeant Troy's voice saying, 'You should have taken the shot when you had the chance.'

The wide doors parted as Dietrich paused in front of them. A youthful looking lieutenant stood with his hands on the door handles, pulling the doors toward him. There was a brief flash of emotion in the young man's eyes before he lowered his head and told the Captain to come in. Dietrich thought for a moment that he saw sympathy or pity there. Forcing his back even straighter, the Captain marched into the room. He was an officer in the vaunted German Afrika Korp, he did not need, nor would he accept pity. He missed the look of admiration from the lieutenant as he strode boldly past him into the room.

The Colonel sat behind a massive wooden desk that was so highly polished that it gleamed. He eyed the tall officer before him with a mixture of surprise and contempt. He rose lazily from his seat to return the stiff salute that Dietrich executed.

"Sit down Captain; we have a lot to discuss."

Dietrich sat, noting as he did that not all of his escorts had remained in the outer office; two of them had followed him in and now stood to either side, looking very much alert. He supposed that he should be flattered that they considered him to be such a risk.

"I'll get right to the point Captain." The Colonel began as he rose and began to pace his office.

"Please do Sir." Dietrich answered calmly.

"All right Captain, Berlin is concerned about this commando group, this 'Rat Patrol'. What can you tell me about them?"

Dietrich hesitated, just how much did the Colonel already know?

"They are a small group made up of only four men; an American sergeant, a British sergeant, and two American privates. They drive two jeeps with 50 caliber machine guns mounted in the back. They're highly intelligent, well-disciplined as a unit, and their methods are sometimes highly unusual."

"I know who they are!" The Colonel growled. "I have their files right here! What I want to know is how they continually manage to overcome not only superior numbers but superior weapons and some of the best troops the Fatherland has ever trained." The Colonel let his irritation show. "What I want to know Captain is how they managed to destroy so many of your convoys and yet you have still not captured or destroyed them."

"They have managed to destroy convoys and other targets all over North Africa." Dietrich replied quietly. "Their main base just happens to be near my base so I am a frequent target, but clearly not the only German officer that they have harassed."

"Harassed? They have done untold damage to our efforts here! I don't need excuses Captain, I need results!"

"I am not making excuses Colonel." Dietrich replied stiffly. "While it's true that I have not managed to stop them, I am not the only one to have failed. Their record speaks for itself. They are an equal opportunity threat. Anyone or anything they are sent after is at risk. They appear out of nowhere, attack without warning, and are usually gone before our troops have time to react. Many times we do not even see them; all we see is the destruction that they leave behind. I have heard it said that it is like trying to catch smoke in your bare hands. Even when you do manage to catch it, it still slips through your fingers."

"They are not made of smoke Captain; they are real flesh and blood men."

"Yes Sir, and we have managed to wound one or more of them from time to time but they always heal and return to their unit. And we have captured them a few times also. But there again, they manage to escape and return to their unit. They seem to have nine lives each and an extraordinary amount of luck each."

"Luck or skill Captain?" The Colonel asked dryly.

"I suspect a bit of both." Dietrich replied. "Throw in bravery, daring, and some truly crazy ideas and you pretty much have a picture of the Rat Patrol. Their methods defy modern warfare but they have an uncanny way of making them work. They get through my best security with ease and leave their calling cards to prove it." For some reason Dietrich did not tell the Colonel about what he considered to be the groups greatest weakness, and their greatest strength. He didn't mention their total devotion to each other and to the team as a whole.

"You respect them Captain." The Colonel made it sound like something dirty.

"Yes sir." Dietrich admitted. "They are a force to be reckoned with Colonel. We're on opposite sides, but I can respect a true soldier when I see one. And they are all very good soldiers. They can be truly ruthless to accomplish a goal but never cruel for the sake of cruelty. I have seen them treat wounded prisoners before their own wounded when the prisoner's injuries were more serious. They fight with a passion I constantly try to instill in my own men. When cornered they fight like an entire division rather that just four men. I am eternally grateful that they are the exception rather than the rule, otherwise I fear that Germany would have been defeated long ago."

The Colonel studied Dietrich without speaking. Dietrich tried not to fidget as the Colonel continued to stare at him. Finally the Colonel picked up a pile of reports from his desk. "These Captain, are reports that you filed regarding the losses you have suffered at the hands of these men." The Colonel leafed through the thick stack. "Convoys, ammunition depots, trains, fuel depots, radar stations; the list goes on and on. How do you explain all of these losses?"

"As I said Colonel, the Rat Patrol is a very unorthodox unit; their methods make them extremely unpredictable. Myself, my security officers, my troops, have all done our best; but these are the fortunes of war. Surely the Rat Patrol is not the only commando team to have inflicted losses on the Third Reich?"

"Hardly Captain," The Colonel growled, "but they are the most successful. Many of the others have already been eliminated. So tell me why this team is still alive and free to harass our forces."

"It's only a matter of time until their luck changes Colonel."

"We cannot depend on luck Captain!" The Colonel slammed his fist down on the desk. Thrusting the reports in Dietrich's face, he snarled at the Captain. "Have you in any way helped these commandos Captain?"

Dietrich paled in the face of the accusations. "Me? No sir! I have done my duty as a German officer. I am constantly on the lookout for the Rat Patrol. They are the enemy and I will treat them as such."

"Will you? Berlin wants them executed immediately, will you do that Captain?"

"They are not in my possession Colonel. I can hardly execute soldiers when I don't know where to find them."

"I wonder Captain, I really do."

"What do you mean Colonel?"

"It seems to me Captain that these men operate entirely too freely in your sector. Perhaps they are getting help from someone on our side."

"I trust my men Sir; I don't believe that any of them would willingly help the enemy." Dietrich replied stiffly.

"It wasn't your men I was referring to Captain."

Dietrich stiffened as the Colonel's accusations were clarified. He opened his mouth to answer the accusation but just then there was a commotion in the hall outside the door. Heavy footsteps sounded in the hall and there was a knock on the thick door.

The young lieutenant, who had been taking dictation from the meeting, rose to answer the door. He stuck his head out to tell the visitor that the Colonel did not want to be disturbed. He listened for a second and then pulled his head in and hurried to the Colonel's side. Leaning close, he whispered something in the Colonel's ear.

"Bring them in!" The Colonel ordered, looking toward the door. Guards pushed the doors wider and shoved two disheveled prisoners into the office. Two American officers, their uniforms crumpled and darkened with sweat and sand, stood quietly in front of the Colonel. Neither of the men seemed to be injured but there was dried blood staining their clothing. Colonel von Zeigler eyed them with interest. "Who are you?"

Neither prisoner responded at first, looking dazed by the rapid turn of events. Dietrich couldn't blame them; he knew just how they felt.

The Colonel demanded names again and one of the guards bumped the nearest prisoner with his rifle. That seemed to snap them out of it.

"Given, Peter, Captain. United States Army. Service number 176259"

"Fain, Allen J., Lieutenant. United States Army. Service number 052117"

A guard stepped forward and placed a battered briefcase on the Colonel's desk. Both prisoners watched as the Colonel examined his prize but neither spoke.

"Do you have the key to this?"

"No." The American Captain responded. "It was a matter of security. We were given the briefcase with no key. Our job was to deliver it, not open it." His sarcasm was lost on the Colonel who went back to turning the briefcase around and around.

"Too bad…but no matter, we will get it open." The Colonel waved a hand toward the prisoners, giving the guards orders to take them away. "We will give you time to consider your situation." He told them. "I do hope that you are wise enough to see the futility of resistance and decide to cooperate. I will be asking you questions once I see what you were delivering. It really would go much easier on everyone if you tell me what I want to know."

The guards began to move the prisoners out of the office but Colonel von Zeigler stopped them. Looking toward Dietrich, he nodded at the captain, "Take him with you. Put him in a cell by himself." Smiling, the Colonel addressed Dietrich. "We too shall continue our talk at a later date. I shall have to give some thought as to what is to be done with you Captain."

Anger flared in Dietrich's eyes but he quickly hid it. It wouldn't do to give the Colonel any reason to be any harsher in his sentencing. Acknowledging the dismissal, the Captain turned on his heels and allowed the guards to escort from the room.

In the cell, he stood with his back to the door as it clanged shut. The key made a grinding sound as it turned in the lock. He stood ramrod straight and waited until the guards had moved on before turning to survey his new quarters. Being a German officer, he had an image to uphold; he wouldn't let his despair show until the cells were too dark for anyone to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"Their names are Captain Peter Givens and First Lieutenant Alan Fain. We believe they were captured right about here." Captain Boggs laid a finger on his map near where the German base was marked. "The information they were carrying was coded but we can't take a chance on the Germans breaking the code."

"Do they know what's in that briefcase Sir?" Troy cocked his head to the side as he asked the question. The base near where the men had supposedly been captured was one that they had visited before, but not recently. The new commander was said to be tough and very efficient.

"No Troy, they don't. And I know it sounds bad, but the briefcase is the number one priority here. They can give the Germans a lot of information but nothing as valuable as what is in that briefcase. Get them out if you can, but not if it means losing that briefcase."

Troy nodded, his eyes going to the other three men crowded around the small table covered by the map. The Army considered them to be expendable too, but Troy didn't share that feeling. He thought about Captain Givens and Lieutenant Fain and began working on a plan that would get them home too.

"I want you to leave immediately Sergeant." The Captain continued. "The clock is ticking on this one."

"Yes sir." Troy responded. "The jeeps are ready, we can leave now."

The other three stepped back from the map as Troy straightened from the table. Troy gave them a minute to point out anything he might have overlooked. When they didn't have any questions or suggestions he gave the order to head for the jeeps.

They made it to their destination just before dark. Troy and Moffitt took binoculars and crawled up a hill to spy on the base. Despite having been on the base before, they needed to check out any changes to the base layout and any new security measures.

"There's a lot more security than there was the last time we were here." Moffitt pointed out.

"Yeah." Troy agreed, having noticed the same thing. "Either this guy is paranoid or he really doesn't like visitors. Do you see any sign of the prisoners?"

"Just the guards around the cellblock. You do remember where they are, don't you?" Moffitt's eyes twinkled as he recalled rescuing Troy from one of those cells.

"Yeah, I do, and I don't plan on being a guest in one of them again." The American sergeant growled gruffly.

"You mean you planned it the first time?"

Troy snorted. "Not hardly." There was a pause before he continued. "Wasn't there a storm drain or something that went under the wall?"

"Yes, but they probably filled it in after our last visit."

"Maybe we should check it out. It could just be that they never found it. We did get clear without drawing any attention to ourselves that time."

Moffitt focused his glasses on the outside of the wall that surrounded the base. The guards were stationed every twenty feet with roving guards walking between them. He could see the spotlights mounted on the tops of the buildings, ready to light up the entire area if an alarm were to sound. The small patches of scrub brush that they had used so effectively on their last visit to sneak up to the wall had all been removed. Now there would be nothing to hide behind as they crossed the open ground.

As they watched a band of Arabs rode up to the gate. The guards searched every one of them thoroughly. A few camels stood outside the wall, content to rest after having traveled all day. Their handlers busily erected tents where they would spend the night. Goats bleated and moved restlessly as they settled down for the night. The camp was settling into its routine for the evening and that routine didn't leave much leeway for the passage of four commandos who wanted to enter unnoticed.

The British sergeant arched his eyebrows and grinned boyishly. "I hope you're right Troy; that storm drain might be our only way in."

"Yeah, but we have to get to it. In case you haven't noticed, they cleared away all of the brush for fifty feet all the way around the wall."

"I noticed."

"Any ideas?"

"Perhaps."

Troy glared at his friend and noticed the smile on his face. "Well don't keep me in suspense, spill!"

"We'll crawl to the wall across the open space just like we did the last time."

"Moffitt, the last time we used that brush for cover." Troy reminded him in exasperation. Troy's steely eyes drilled into the other sergeant. "Tell me there's more."

"There's more."

"Okay?"

"It's going to be pretty dark tonight." Moffitt began with a smile, knowing that Troy would be getting impatient if he stalled long enough. "I thought that if we were to cover ourselves with our blankets, they would break up our outlines, and perhaps they would blend into the desert and pass as dark depressions. We would have to move very slowly, but I think it will work."

Troy thought about it. The blankets were originally dark but months of being carried in the rear of the jeeps had faded them in irregular patterns. The light and dark patches would help with the illusion. Nodding his head, he smiled, "Let's try it."

Returning to the jeeps, the two sergeants gathered the blankets.

"You want me to take watch while you catch a nap?" Hitch asked as he reached for his rifle. He stopped when Troy shook his head.

"No, we're going in now."

"Now? We usually wait for the guards to get bored."

"We don't have time for that tonight." Troy answered.

"What's the rush Sarge?" Tully asked around his matchstick. "Is something happening in there?"

"No Tully, it's just that we are going to have to move really slowly to get to the wall. It's going to take a while."

"How much of a while?"

"Three, four hours, maybe."

"Sarge, the base is only about a thousand yards away. Are we taking the long way or what?" Hitch asked in surprise.

Troy shook his head at his driver. "We're going straight in." When Hitch only looked more confused Troy explained Moffitt's idea.

"Okay Sarge," his driver replied, "but if I fall asleep on the way in, just wake me on your way out."

"You're on your own buddy." The sergeant grinned. He knew that once they started everyone would be too tense to even think about falling asleep. "Hitch, make us some charges we can leave behind as a distraction."

"To do damage or just make some noise?"

"Some of each, we'll figure it out when we get in there and find out what we are up against."

"You got it Sarge."

"Tully, cover the jeeps." Tully nodded as Hitch went to dig out the explosives.

"We need to get the briefcase before we rescue the prisoners." Moffitt reminded Troy softly.

"I know it. We're going to split up. You and Tully are going after the briefcase. Hitch and I will plant our diversions and then wait for you to come out. Once you get the briefcase I want you and Tully to go back to the jeeps and head for headquarters. That briefcase has to reach headquarters no matter what. We'll give you time to reach the jeeps before we try for the prisoners. If we trigger an alarm you are to go, don't wait for us, go! Hitch and I will catch up if we can. If we can't reach the prisoners we'll try to get out on our own."

"If we set off an alarm you and Hitch will be trapped." Moffitt warned.

"That's why we won't try until you're at the jeeps. If you and Tully set off any alarms we'll just head out without trying for the prisoners."

Satisfied that the risks Troy was proposing were within the perimeters of the mission, Moffitt agreed.

As soon as the explosives had been passed out and the jeeps had been covered the four men began their long, s-l-o-w trip across the open ground to the wall of the base. Hitch didn't fall asleep despite lying motionless for minutes at a time. They took turns moving so that there was only one point of movement at a time. If any of the guards spotted anything they never gave any indication of it.

The sun no longer beat down on them but Troy was sweating heavily by the time he discarded his blanket to lean against the outside of the wall. He watched and listened as he waited for the others to reach him. He could smell the stale heavy sweat from the long, dangerous, tension filled journey under the blanket. When the final man stood up Troy gave them all time to catch their breath and cool down. Then, one by one, they slid around the outside of the wall to where the storm drain crossed underneath it.

A heavy metal grate, only slightly dulled by exposure to the elements, covered the opening to the drain.

Troy sighed and licked his lips as he studied the obstruction. "I guess that does that."

"Maybe not." Hitch whispered. Kneeling to get a better look, he pulled his knife. Glancing up to check on the nearest guard above them, the blond began to pry at some metal pins holding the edges of the grate. "Someone must have decided that they might need to clean the drain eventually." He explained. "If I can get them out without them screeching we should be okay."

"Yeah, but what about the other end?" Troy whispered back. "If the pins are on the outside how are we going to reach them?"

The blond shrugged but continued to work on the pins. Tully pulled his knife and started to work on another one. It took a few minutes but the pins came out without screeching, thanks to some conscientious German who kept them well-oiled.

By the time the last pin came out Troy was sweating again. Hitch and Tully carefully rolled the grate to one side to be replaced once they were inside the storm drain.

Troy glanced at Moffitt, asking his opinion with a look. Moffitt smiled and shrugged his shoulders in an unvoiced "who knows" that earned him a glare. "Let's shake it; we have a lot of work to do before it gets light."

The four men crouched in the storm drain, listening to the sounds around them. Satisfied that everything sounded normal, only with an echo, Troy gave the nod to replace the grate. It slid into place, leaning at an angle that was barely noticeable and easy to kick out if they needed to leave in a hurry.

They moved faster through the drain than they had under the blankets but the tension was still there. They soon found themselves at the other end, located in the basement of the building that the Germans used for storage. The pins were harder to reach since they had to do it by feel but they got them out before Troy exploded with frustration and worry. Moffitt smiled at Troy's soft sigh.

"Moffitt, you, and Tully go after the briefcase. Hitch and I will plant those charges and meet you back here. If you run into trouble we'll try to cover your retreat with a distraction. Otherwise we'll follow the original plan."

"Right-o. Luck." Moffitt slapped Tully on the arm and took off for the building that they had identified as the headquarters for the base.

"Where first Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"I'll try to find the fuel, you find the armored vehicles. Get the first and the last ones and as many of the others as you can.

The blond nodded and was gone without a backward glance. Troy sat still and listened to the sounds of the base. Picturing the base in his head, he tried to decide where he would put his fuel. He hoped that the Germans had come to the same conclusion. With no time to lose, he made his way to his chosen target area.

The fuel was indeed stored right where he had hoped it would be. There were more guards than he had been expecting but they weren't expecting company. He ducked and dodged and crept along the ground until he was standing right next to the stacks of filled barrels. Pulling two charges from his sack, he hunted for the best place to plant them. The first one he placed between two barrels, letting the timer wedge it in place. For his second charge he wanted a spot that wouldn't easily be spotted. Just in case someone happened to locate the first one, he buried the second one under a barrel, digging underneath the rim to tuck the explosives directly under the fuel. Then, erasing his tracks, he left the fuel depot in search of a target of opportunity for the rest of his charges.

Hitch found his target easily too. The row of heavily armored vehicles took up a lot of space. There were guards standing above the line of vehicles as well as guards on roving patrols. Hitch had to wait for a guard to pass each time he moved from one vehicle to another. The last halftrack was the hardest since there was a guard sitting on it while he attached the bomb. His heart nearly failed him when the guard dropped his pack of cigarettes and bent down to retrieve them. The German scooped up the dropped pack and quickly moved back to his original position between the wall and the vehicles. His new position was located just far enough away to give Hitch room to slip away unseen. He arrived back at their starting point before Troy.

"Hitch!"

"Here." Hitch crept out of the shadows as Troy called his name. "Where have you been? I was starting to worry."

"Security is pretty tight around here." Troy whispered back.

"I noticed." Hitch replied. "It's like trying to sneak out of the dorm after curfew."

"Only there they didn't shoot you if they caught you." Troy grinned.

"No," Hitch answered, "you only wish they had."

"Any sign of Moffitt or Tully?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have any charges left?"

"No," the blond answered, lifting his empty bag. "All I have left are four grenades."

"That'll have to do then." Troy decided.

"You didn't plant all of your charges in the fuel did you Sarge? Two would have been plenty."

Troy grinned in response. "I found a really fancy car just begging to be blown up. Some officer's pride and joy no doubt. And I found where they were stockpiling the shells for the tanks and the halftracks."

Hitch chuckled softly. "That ought to get their attention…and send them ducking for cover."

"That's what I thought too, so I planted my final charges in a warehouse nearby with a longer delay in the timer. Not much, only two minutes but it should give them something to think about."

"Now all we need is for Doc and Tully to get back here with that briefcase before the charges go off."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs leading to the basement ended their whispered conversation. They listened in silence as someone descended the stairs to the basement floor.

Troy motioned Hitch toward a dark corner, sending him behind a stack of broken wooden boxes. Troy moved further down the aisle looking for a place to take shelter. Glancing back to check on Hitch his eyes settled on the grate they had removed to get into the basement. In case a hasty escape became necessary they hadn't replaced it after crawling out. His hope that no one would notice the grate in the dark vanished as he heard a soft click. A dull light bulb struggled to illuminate the dusty cellar.

A low voice sang softly in German as the clerk sifted through the stacks of boxes at the other end of the basement.

Troy lowered his gun and pulled his knife.

The German soldier continued his song as he dug through a box for whatever it was that he needed. Troy could hear him humming along when he apparently forgot some of the words. There was a bang and then a muffled curse as the soldier bent to pick up the contents of the box that he had knocked over. No longer singing, he mumbled under his breath as he threw everything back into the box and replaced it on top of the pile of boxes.

Picking up one final packet from the floor, the soldier gave the box one more adjustment before reaching for the pull string on the light. The light blinked out, leaving Troy and Hitchcock in darkness again. The two Americans remained silent until the last of the footsteps had echoed away. Only then did they release the breaths they were holding. Troy looked back to see the dark shape of his driver emerge from behind the crates and boxes.

"Let's cover that hole, that was too close."

They both leaned their rifles against some crates and each one gripped an edge of the grate. It groaned a little as it rolled over a few stones but Troy didn't think it was loud enough to be heard. It dropped into place with a clunk, sealing the hole from the quick escape that Troy hoped they wouldn't need.

The stairs behind them creaked under the weight of more than one person. Troy shoved Hitch behind the crates again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

Moffitt led the way with Tully keeping an eye out behind them. The closer they got to the building that housed the German headquarters the heavier the security became.

Afraid that even a whisper would alert the guards, Moffitt communicated with Tully using hand signals. They narrowly avoided being spotted by more than one guard as they crept through the streets to their destination. As they got closer Moffitt made the decision to go up. They knew from experience that most soldiers didn't look up to search for an enemy. He picked a roof and Tully helped him reach it. Taking both weapons and placing them carefully out of the way, he leaned down and offered Tully a hand to climb up after him.

Tully scrambled up and dropped flat as a sentry turned the corner. The guard looked both ways before he stepped into the alley. Tully made a mental note to thank Moffitt for choosing the roof. They waited, perfectly still until the guard turned the next corner and disappeared. Tully looked at the sergeant and pretended to wipe his brow. The sergeant smiled and nodded his agreement.

Aware that the guard was still nearby, the two men tested each step carefully before shifting their full weight. When they did move they transferred their weight slowly, listening for any tell-tale sounds. The sergeant picked the path while Tully made sure that they weren't observed. It was another nerve wracking trip in slow motion.

As they crossed to the third and final building Moffitt motioned for Tully to move over next to the window. The window he indicated was open to let in the cool night air. Inside ragged snoring sounded like someone sawing wood. Occasionally the snorer would pause and roll in his sleep before the snoring would continue.

Tully grinned at his sergeant as he listened to the sounds coming from inside the room. He could just imagine what Sarge would say if any of them snored like that. Really, it wasn't funny, since a snore like that would bring danger in any number of forms while they slept, but Tully was amused just the same.

While he waited for Moffitt to give the order to go in he again checked to make sure that they hadn't been seen. He supposed that any sound that they made now would be attributed to the sleeper snuggled in his bed inside the room. He decided that they would have to be extra careful not to wake their noisy friend since someone might take notice of the sudden silence. Just then Moffitt bent down and ducked through the window. The sergeant slipped through the window with barely the sound of clothing rubbing on the window frame.

Tully looked around outside while Moffitt listened for an alert from inside. The sleeper continued to snore without interruption. A hand came out and waved Tully inside. His entrance was as smooth and quiet as the sergeant's had been before him. The room's occupant slept on oblivious to the danger that crept through his room.

Tully slid his knife from its sheath and followed the sergeant out into the hall. As the door shut behind them the sleeper again rolled and paused in his snoring. Both men tensed, expecting an alarm, but after a moment the snoring resumed.

The light in the hall was dim, just enough to walk the passage without tripping over the rugs or banging into the small tables spaced along its length. Tully brushed against a large vase on one table and barely kept it from smashing to the floor. Moffitt gave him a warning glance just as he bumped into the next one. There was a small sound as Moffitt caught the vase with both hands. The fine porcelain rang like a chime as it banged against the metal of the machine gun the sergeant held one- handed.

A voice called out sleepily, asking who was out there. Muffling his voice, Moffitt called back that he was just the guard checking the halls. The voice demanded that he do it more quietly. Moffitt apologized and motioned for Tully to keep moving. They found the stairs and crept down them cautiously. Moffitt expect to find a guard at the bottom of the stairs but the room was empty. He led the way to a set of carved double doors. Trying the handle, he found it locked. He pulled a set of lock picks from his pocket and quickly opened the door.

The two men slipped inside and locked the door behind them. Tully stayed by the door as Moffitt searched the room. He found the safe encased in an elaborately carved cabinet that looked more like a liquor cabinet than a safe. He gave Tully a thumb's-up when he found it.

The next ten minutes passed slowly as Moffitt tried in vain to open the safe. After yet another failed attempt he looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders at Tully.

Tully waited for the sergeant to decide what he wanted to try next.

"We need to find someone to open it." The sergeant whispered as he rejoined Tully.

"If we wake the snorer everyone will notice the quiet." Tully warned.

"I was thinking more along the lines of waking our light sleeper." Moffitt admitted. "Why take a chance on waking more than we need."

"Do you think he'll know the combination?"

"Most likely." Moffitt answered. "From the tone he used with me it's fairly certain that he's one of the higher ranking officers on this base."

"How do you want to do it?"

Moffitt smiled. "He did warn me to be quieter. I should think that if I were to repeat my earlier mistake it would not only wake him, it should bring him out to take my name for future punishment."

"We'd better use the name of someone from the base just in case he knows the names of all of his men."

Moffitt smiled at Tully's suggestion. "What's the name of the cook? No one knows the name of the cook unless he's a private cook."

"Unless he's a lousy cook." Tully corrected.

Moffitt picked up some papers off of the desk and read through them. "There's a Private Leicher who is on report for drinking. That officer might recognize the name but I doubt that he would know the man."

"That should work. We'd better get moving, Sarge and Hitch are going to start worrying. They still need to free the prisoners and that may take them some time too."

"Yes, morning will be here before we know it. All right Tully, back up the stairs where Private Leicher will once again face being on report."

"Poor guy." Tully grinned. "Lead the way Doc."

The plan worked perfectly. Moffitt banged on the same vase that he had bumped earlier. The same sleepy voice called out to him asking him what he was doing. Moffitt smiled at Tully and answered the question, sounding like he had been drinking. When the angry officer stormed to the door to confront him Moffitt was ready. He distracted the officer while Tully knocked him cold.

The officer fell into Moffitt's waiting arms. Between the two of them they managed to carry the unconscious officer back to his bed and tie him spread-eagle to the bed posts. Tully found a pitcher of water and wet a cloth to use to bring him around.

"Well well Tully, we hit the jackpot, so to speak."

Tully paused to look at the sergeant.

"This is none other than Colonel von Ziegler, the base commander. If he doesn't know the combination I don't know who would."

"Good, let's get the dang thing and get out of here."

"Right. Let me gag him until we explain just what it is we want. It wouldn't do at all to have him shouting out before he understands the consequences."

Tully waited until the gag was in place before he woke the prisoner.

Colonel von Ziegler awoke with a start, confused at first. Then anger took over and he tried to demand his release. The gag prevented him from shouting but he tried anyway.

"Now now Colonel," Moffitt began. "Before we remove the gag we need to set some rules. First, we are in control here, what we say goes." Moffitt spoke slowly as if talking to a child. "Second, there will be no noise. Once we remove this gag you will answer our question and no more. Do you understand?"

The Colonel glared at them.

"We haven't much time Colonel so you will understand if we seem to be in a bit of a rush. We would like the combination for the safe downstairs."

The Colonel shook his head from side to side in refusal.

"That's too bad Colonel." Moffitt said sympathetically. "We were going to leave you to go back to sleep, but if you insist, we'll have to convince you to cooperate." Moffitt pulled a knife and held it over the Colonel's body. "Where shall we start Tully?"

"Like you said Sarge, we're in a hurry. Start big."

"But not too big." Moffitt decided. "We do want to be fair here. We should give him a chance to understand just how serious we are about this information." With that the sergeant brought the knife down on the Colonel's thigh.

The pain was intense but no sound escaped past the gag. The Colonel listened to the names mentioned with a sickening realization. He now knew who the men were who held him in their power. Colonel von Ziegler recalled Captain Dietrich's words of earlier. "Ruthless for the sake of the mission but not cruel for the sake of cruelty." Perhaps there was a chance that he could survive this nightmare. No one need know that he had given them the combination; he could claim that they had cracked the safe on their own. Besides, he told himself, they'd never make it off the base alive. His security was some of the best in North Africa; he had personally trained his hand-picked men to assure that fact. He didn't know how these men had gotten as far as they had but he was confident that they would soon be discovered and either captured or killed. He gave them the combination.

"Thank you very much Colonel." The British sergeant replaced the gag after his cooperation. "I'm truly sorry about the leg." It surprised the Colonel that the sergeant sounded so sincere. He got another surprise when the sergeant took the time to bandage the wound. "I'm afraid that this will have to do until you are missed and someone comes hunting for you Colonel. The bleeding has stopped and I'm sure that you will be fine. Just try to relax and get some sleep, it will be morning soon."

The Colonel pulled against his bonds but they were secure. He seethed in silence as the two enemy soldiers let themselves out of his bed chamber and headed down the hall. Any sound they made was covered by the snoring of his senior security officer in the room down the hall. Taking the sergeant's advice, the Colonel tried to relax as he listened for the alarm he expected to sound at any moment.

Back on the first floor, Tully and Moffitt used the combination the Colonel had given them to open the safe. While Tully stood guard Moffitt removed the sealed briefcase and checked the locks. "Still sealed, perhaps they haven't managed to get it open yet."

"Lucky for us." Tully drawled. "At least we won't have to chase those papers all over North Africa."

"I rather think that that would have proven to be a bit difficult." The sergeant admitted. He sounded distracted as he leafed through the other papers in the safe.

"Hurry up Doc." Tully warned.

"Yes, yes, I'm almost ready. Some of these other papers look rather interesting. I'm going to take them along for later. I can always use good reading material." Moffitt folded the papers and stuffed them into his jacket. He closed the safe door and twisted the knob to reengage the lock. Standing, he closed the cabinet to hide the safe. "All done Tully, it's time to leave."

Tully grinned; he'd been saying that for the last twenty minutes, at least. Turning the handle slowly, he stuck his head out to check for the guard. He quickly pulled his head in and closed the door as muffled footsteps reached his ears. "Guard's coming."

They both took up positions behind the doors where they would be hidden if someone pushed the doors open. The door handle rattled but Tully had locked it. There was a short pause and then the sentry continued on his rounds.

Moffitt smiled at Tully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tully couldn't help himself, he smiled back. The British sergeant truly did love the 'cloak and dagger' excitement of a mission. At a nod from Moffitt Tully checked the hall again. This time it was clear. The two of them made their way up the stairs and past the Colonel's room. Tully paused to listen at his door but all was quiet. Avoiding all of the vases and the other obstacles, they reentered the room where the snoring continued.

The Colonel never heard them pass his room and leave the building the same way they had entered. The guards still were not looking up so they too failed to detect the intruders. No one saw the shadowy shapes as they ran from one dark area to the next. And when two dark shapes slipped through the window of the supply building, no one saw them or the briefcase they carried.

"Troy! Troy!"

The muffled call brought Troy out of hiding. He rushed forward to let the others know that he was still there. "Over here." He waited until Moffitt appeared and then strained to see through the gloom to spot the briefcase. "Any trouble?"

"Nothing much." Moffitt answered. "We had to wake the Colonel to give us the combination to the safe but he won't be found before morning."

"All right, you go back to the jeep. If it starts to get light I want you to get out of here and get that briefcase back to headquarters. If we're not back, leave without us, we'll catch up." Troy shoved Moffitt toward the storm drain.

"I could stay behind." Tully offered.

"No Tully. If you can't outrun trouble Moffitt is going to need to man the gun while you drive. Get going."

Tully nodded and rolled his matchstick unhappily.

From where he stood guard Hitch waved as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Smoke**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Once Troy was convinced that Moffitt had safely reached the jeeps he gave the order to move out. Luckily for them the trip out was considerably faster than the trip in had been. They figured that the guards would be more concerned with shadows moving toward the base than with those moving away from the base. It was still risky but at least if an alarm sounded they would already be headed in the right direction.

With Troy leading, the two of them once more ventured out into the center of the base. The building housing the prisoners was located near the building that Moffitt and Tully had breached.

The guards at the doors were just being changed when Troy and Hitch arrived at the building. They watched as the new guards took their places and the relieved guards wandered away. When two of them separated from the group to go their own way Troy slapped Hitch on the arm with a feral grin. "Come on."

When the unsuspecting soldiers paused to smoke a cigarette out of sight of their superiors Troy and Hitch pounced. The Germans were facing the other way and neither of them saw anything. Both of them dropped limply to the ground without a sound.

"Tie them up and hide them where they won't be found before morning." Troy finished stripping the long coat, scarf, helmet, and rifle from his unconscious victim and stood up.

Hitchcock nodded as he rolled his victim over to remove his coat. The scarf and helmet followed with the German weapon on top of the pile. Once both soldiers were bound and gagged Hitch carried them to a truck parked nearby. After checking the back, he stashed both victims in the rear of the truck and covered them with a tarp. With the tarp covering them and their combined body heat he figured that they would be warm enough until morning. Once the sun came up they would need to make some noise to attract attention though.

Following Troy's example Hitch slung his machine gun over his shoulder and then shrugged into the great coat. It was a snug fit with the weapon underneath but he wouldn't leave it behind and it would ruin his disguise if he wore it out in the open. Dropping the helmet onto his head, he wrapped the scarf around his face. Ready, he picked up the German weapon and waited for orders.

Troy examined his disguise and pronounced it satisfactory. "Keep your head down and slouch, we want to discourage any attempt at conversation."

"Got it Sarge."

"Let's shake it; it's going to be light soon."

The two fake Germans slouched and plodded along the street until they reached the end of the alley next to the building that they wanted. Troy looked around to make sure that no one was watching them before he led the way into the dark corridor.

Hitch followed but stopped at the end to watch for any reaction to their disappearance.

Troy checked the windows but found them all locked. Since this building housed prisoners he hadn't really expected to find them open. He spun at a sound behind him to find Hitchcock at his elbow.

"All clear Sarge." The blond reported at the sergeant's inquiring look.

"The windows are all locked; we'll have to use the back door."

"What if it's locked too?"

"We'll have to break in, we don't have time for anything else."

Hitch nodded.

Luck was with them and the back door was unlocked. They found out why a moment later when they heard someone approaching. Ducking into the shadows, they watched as a guard came out of the door, looked around briefly, and then continued into the alley they had just left. As soon as the guard disappeared they tried the door again. Finding it open they slipped inside and Troy led the way along the hall.

"Left down the hall, the basement stairs are the last door on the right." When Hitch looked at him in surprise Troy smiled. "I was a guest here once, remember? You don't forget the way to the cells."

Hitch nodded with a touch of concern on his face. He did remember and he also remembered the condition Troy had been in when Moffitt brought him out. He crossed his fingers that it wasn't an omen.

Pulling his helmet lower over his eyes, Hitch now led with Troy watching their backs. Their luck held and they didn't meet anyone in the hall or on the stairs. Footsteps echo hollowly on stone steps so they placed their feet carefully. Hitch could hear Troy controlling his breathing behind him as he strained to hear any sounds that would alert them to danger. Hitch knew what he was doing because he was doing the same thing. Just as Hitch stepped off the bottom step Troy reached out and pulled him back.

Troy pushed Hitch against the wall and crowded past him. He remembered a guard station being located at the bottom of the stairs. Peeking around the corner he spotted a guard pouring himself a cup of coffee from a pot on a table near his desk. Troy waited until he set the pot down before he chopped him on the neck. The German fell next to his chair, narrowly missing spilling the hot coffee.

Turning to Hitch Troy hissed an order. "Stay here and guard the stairs. I'll find the officers." Hitch nodded as Troy picked up ring of keys from the desk.

Pausing at the first cell Troy tried to determine the identity of the occupant.

"He's a cook sleeping off too much to drink."

The voice startled Troy and he spun to face the cell on the other side of the aisle. He didn't need light to identify the man standing at the bars before him, he recognized the familiar voice.

"Captain Dietrich. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Aren't you on the wrong side of the bars?" Troy flashed the Captain a quick grin while looking around for a trap.

"On the other hand I am not at all surprised to see you Sergeant." The tall officer replied running a hand through his tousled hair. "As a matter of fact, the moment I laid eyes on those two prisoners I was certain that you would come."

"And you thought that you would spring your trap from the inside of a cell?" Troy was confused but he tried to not let it show.

"No trap Sergeant." The German officer replied frankly. "Unfortunately, this is my home for the moment."

"Do you expect me to believe that your commanders would arrest one of their best officers?"

"Dietrich shrugged. "Believe it or not Sergeant. It really matters very little to me what you believe."

"So what's the charge?"

"Conspiring with the enemy to destroy the Afrika Korps." Dietrich replied wryly.

Troy laughed out loud. "Sorry Captain, you're going to have to come up with something better than that."

"It's true Sergeant." Dietrich replied with a sad little smile. "Colonel von Ziegler believes that I have conspired with a certain American unit to undermine the effectiveness of the Afrika Korps."

"What American unit would that be?" Troy asked in disbelief. The very idea amused him with its idiocy.

"That would be your unit Sergeant Troy." Dietrich couldn't contain the wry smile as he said it. "Ironic, isn't it? The very unit that I have tried the hardest to defeat is the same unit that my commanders think I am helping."

Troy studied the defiant figure before him. The officer's uniform, usually pressed to perfection, had a rumpled look that said he had been sleeping in it. And while Troy had seen him in a wrinkled uniform before, he had never seen him unshaven. Somehow the two day growth of facial hair did more to elicit sympathy from Troy then the officer's current problems.

Glancing toward Hitch, Troy made a snap decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. "You can come with us Captain. You'd be a prisoner-of-war but you'd be out of here."

Dietrich smiled sadly at the offer. It wasn't lost on him that he was being offered more sympathy and support from the enemy than from his own side.. "No Sergeant, I can't. That would only convince them without a doubt of my guilt. My family would be punished for my supposed sins. No, I will remain here and face whatever punishment that the Colonel deems fitting." Dietrich straightened his shoulders and lifted his head, looking almost like his old self. "I do thank you for the offer though."

"They're crazy if they believe you help us!" Troy declared almost angrily.

Dietrich smiled again at the unexpected show of emotion from an enemy. "I have heard rumors to that effect, at least where certain officers are concerned. That they may be crazy," he clarified.

"If you change your mind before we leave, just yell…for us, not for the guards." Troy responded.

"I shall keep that in mind." Dietrich agreed. "Now, if you're looking for those two American officers, they are in the last cell on this side, but the key isn't on that ring."

Troy fingered the ring of keys in his hands and waited.

"They keep the key taped to the bottom of the top drawer in the desk." The officer smiled again but this time there was a gleam in his eyes. "It's another of the Colonel's security measures."

Troy chuckled. "Okay, thanks Captain. Think about my offer."

He hurried back to the desk and found the key right where Dietrich said it would be. To cover any suspicion that they had help he dumped the contents of several drawers onto the floor.

When Troy reached the last cell the two prisoners rolled out of their cot to face him. They eyed him warily as he opened the door.

"Captain Givens and Lieutenant Fain?"

"Yes." The two men answered together.

"I'm here to get you out. Follow me and do as you're told and we'll get out of here."

"Who are you?"

Troy looked down at his borrowed great coat and smiled. "Sergeant Sam Troy, Long Range Desert Group. Hopefully this disguise fools the Germans too."

"It could get you shot Sergeant." Captain Givens warned.

Dietrich chuckled softly at the comment, earning him a glare from Troy.

"Being on this base can get me shot." Troy growled. "And the longer we stay here the more likely that becomes." When the two officers hesitated Troy stepped back from the door. "My orders were to free you if I could." He explained. "So come with me now, or stay, the choice is yours, but you need to make up your mind right now."

"We're coming Sergeant, but if this is some kind of trap, I'm going to kill you first." Captain Givens glared at both Troy and Dietrich equally.

"Get in line Captain," Troy answered, unconcerned, "almost everybody on this base wants me dead."

Herding the two officers ahead of him, Troy paused at Dietrich's cell.

"Good luck Sergeant."

"Why Captain?"

"Let's just say that I will enjoy knowing that Colonel von Ziegler has had a taste of your particular brand of mayhem."

"Good luck to you Captain, that is, if you haven't changed your mind about joining us."

"I haven't Sergeant."

Troy gave the German officer a quick salute before he hurried his charges down the hall. "Hitch!"

"Here Sarge."

"Check the hall upstairs." A moment later Hitch's soft "all clear" echoed down the stone stairway.

The four men padded down the hall to the back door. Troy stayed with the officers while Hitch checked the door and the alley outside. As Hitch reached for the doorknob, it began to turn. The blond ducked around a corner and watched as the guard came through the door.

The guard looked both ways before turning away from where Hitch hid. The blond fingered his knife, ready to attack if the guard came his way. The heavy footsteps of the sentry kept going down the hall in the other direction. Hitch gave him a minute before he checked the door again. This time he gave the all clear for Troy and the others.

They stepped out into the road and Troy pointed his weapon at the two officers. They looked surprised at first, too surprised to react. "Go where I tell you." Troy hissed in a whisper. "If anyone spots us they'll see two German soldiers escorting two American prisoners. Stay calm and let us handle any problems." Troy motioned with his rifle barrel and the two officers walked ahead of him. They passed a patrol but none of the Germans gave them a second glance. Hitch and Troy marched behind like they had somewhere that they had to be in a hurry. The trick worked, no one stopped them to ask any questions.

As they neared the storage building the sergeant began to look for an opportunity to duck out of sight. There was no one around when they came to the alley so Troy pushed the officers into the little used passage.

"Okay, follow me, keep quiet." He crawled through the window and followed the aisle between the rows of stacked crates and boxes. He paused at the top of the stairs to wait for Hitch to catch up.

"All clear Sarge. If anyone saw us they hid it real well." The blond reported quietly.

"Okay, check the basement."

Hitch started down the stairs and froze before retreating back up the stairs to the others. Then Troy heard it, the same tuneless humming they had heard before. As they listened the clerk got to a point where he remembered the words and he began to sing off key. Troy checked his watch, wondering if it might not be better to take the clerk down rather than wait for him to leave.

Hitch waited, plastered against a stack of boxes while Troy weighed his options.

The humming grew louder as the clerk climbed the stairs. This time he had decided to take an entire box rather than just one file. The box blocked his view and saved his life. If the box hadn't been in the way he may have spotted Lieutenant Fain when he peeked around the corner. But the box was there and the lucky clerk continued on his way without realizing his good fortune.

Troy waved at Hitch and the young 'rat' descended into the dim light of the basement. A few minutes later his head popped up to give the all clear. The sergeant ordered the two officers down the stairs and across the basement floor to the storm drain. Troy and Hitch lifted the heavy grate and pushed it aside. Troy dropped in first and started along the drain.

The officers hesitated.

"It's going to be light soon." Their younger guide warned them. "The krauts will miss you and come looking."

"I'm afraid of tight places." The Lieutenant finally admitted.

"It's not too tight." Their guide tried to assure them. "It gets bigger once you get in there."

Taking a deep breath, the Lieutenant dropped into the hole, followed closely by the Captain. Hitch followed, pausing only long enough to drag the grate back into place. He was right behind the others when they reached the other end. The early morning light illuminated the end of the drain as they drew near.

"What now Sergeant?" Captain Givens asked.

"It's too light to go out the way we came in." Troy answered gruffly. "We crawled in under the cover of darkness using blankets to break up our outlines. It's too light for that now. The guards would pick us out before we got twenty feet."

"They're most likely going to notice that grate." Hitch mentioned from behind them. "I couldn't hide the drag marks when I replaced it."

"Yeah, I know." Troy nodded absently, his mind working furiously. He glanced at his watch. "Those charges we planted are going to go off soon too."

"Maybe we can run while they are distracted with the explosions." Lieutenant Fain suggested.

"They'll be watching for someone to run. We need to be gone before those charges detonate."

"Maybe we could hide among the Arabs." Hitch suggested helpfully.

"No," Troy shook his head. "They'll search there and if they find us they'll take it out on the Arabs."

"Only if they helped us willingly." Hitch argued. "We could tie them up to make it look like we forced them to help."

Troy glanced back at his driver and smiled. "Maybe we could."

Hitch and Troy picked up their discarded blankets outside the wall and followed the wall all the way to where the Arabs had set up their camp. While the officers huddled under the blankets, Troy and Hitchcock cut their way into an Arab tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smoke**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Tully turned and walked to his jeep at Moffitt's call.

"It's getting late Tully, we can't wait any longer."

"They're coming Doc, I know they are." Tully drawled quietly.

Moffitt nodded, his face set in a determined frown. "I think so too Tully but we have our orders. Troy said to leave before the sun rises."

"What if they come busting out of there and need help?"

"They shall just have to run fast." The Brit responded. "Troy would be very upset if they were to show up and find us still here. This briefcase is important Tully; it has to be our first priority."

"Yeah." Tully groaned, hanging his head. "You know something Sarge," Tully continued as he watched his sergeant and friend struggle with his decision, "I'm glad I'm not an officer…or even a sergeant."

Moffitt managed a soft smile. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Okay Sarge, you're right, Troy would be mad."

"Don't call me Sarge." Moffitt corrected automatically without heat.

"They'll catch up Doc." Tully said softly. He started the jeep and they headed for their base. They didn't hurry; staying undetected was more important than speed. Moffitt had Tully stop often while he climbed to high ground to look around. The desert in all directions remained depressingly empty.

Moffitt found them an oasis where they could eat their noon meal. Since neither one wanted to be alone with his thoughts they ate cold k-rations while they shared the watch.

"There's no sense in waiting Tully. We'll go back to the base and deliver the briefcase. If they don't catch up by the time we are done giving our report….maybe Captain Boggs will allow us to go back and look for them."

Tully nodded, gathered up his trash, and dug a hole to bury it. He patted the ground down firmly and found a rock to lie on top. Moffitt watched him with a knowing smile.

When Tully quit stalling and looked up Moffitt jerked his head toward the jeep. "If they are going to catch up they will do it if we wait for them or not. On the other hand, if they ran into trouble, the sooner we drop off this briefcase the sooner we can go look for them.

Tully smiled for the first time all morning. "Yeah, you're right Doc, let's get going." He slid down the hill to his jeep, suddenly in a hurry to leave. When Moffitt still stood at the top of the hill Tully called to him.

"Is everything okay Doc?"

Moffitt turned to answer him with a frown. "I don't know Tully. There's a trail of dust headed this way but I can't tell what is stirring it up."

"Troy and Hitch?" Tully called eagerly.

"I don't know Tully." Moffitt repeated. "Bring me the binoculars, will you?"

Tully picked up the binoculars he had just dropped in the jeep and ran back up the hill. He waited quietly as Moffitt used the glasses to search beneath the rising dust. Tully looked calm but he was chewing his matchstick into tiny splinters.

"Tully, let's go."

Tully sighed, disappointed, but he nodded his head and turned to his jeep. As Moffitt took his seat he dropped the binoculars between the seats.

"Which way Doc? They didn't spot us did they?"

"No Tully, I don't think so, but they are following our tracks."

Tully nodded.

"Head back the way we came."

"What? We aren't going to fight, are we? Troy said to run and only fight if we had no choice."

"We're not going to fight." The sergeant answered, trying to hide his smile. "We're going to offer assistance. Four men in one jeep is overloaded."

It took a second for the meaning to sink in but when it did Tully let out a whoop and spun the tires trying to get moving. Moffitt laughed and leaned back in his seat to hold on.

Troy spotted the other jeep as soon as it broke cover. He reached over and tapped his driver on the shoulder. "Stop and give the engine a break." He ordered.

"We're out in the open Sarge; we can go a little further and take cover in those hills up ahead."

"We will." Troy responded, looking ahead.

Hitch turned to follow his line of sight and broke into a big smile. "It's about time."

While Hitch cooled his engine Moffitt and Tully introduced themselves to the two officers. Moffitt handed the briefcase back to Captain Givens for safekeeping. Troy and Moffitt compared notes on what had happened after they separated while the two privates listened in and worked on the jeeps.

"So how did you get out Troy?" Moffitt asked. "It had to have been getting light by the time you reached the wall."

"Yeah it was." Troy admitted. "Too light to try crawling across the desert."

"Then how did you do it?"

"We went to the Arab camp. We were going to knock out the Arabs, borrow their robes, and leave them tied up so that the Germans wouldn't retaliate against them." Troy admitted, feeling guilty for thinking of involving the innocent Arabs.

"But you didn't." Moffitt stated rather than ask. "What changed your mind? And you still haven't said how you did get out."

"The first guy I met woke up before I could hit him. Turns out he spoke English and he didn't like the Germans all that much." Troy paused to take a drink of water, prolonging the story for Moffitt.

"Troy!"

"Okay, okay." Troy laughed. "They gave us robes to cover our uniforms. Then they pulled up camp and took us with them when they left. They had camels, horses, and a herd of goats. They just drove them over to where the jeep was parked. Then we drove to a rock ledge they knew about. They brought all of the animals along behind us and wiped out all of our tracks. We parted company at the rock ledge where the Germans couldn't track us. I wanted to give them some gold for their troubles but they refused to take it. We found your tracks and followed them and here we are."

"Well I must say old man; you certainly are a sight for sore eyes."

"You too Moffitt; but I must admit, I was a bit surprised when we got to the jeeps and you weren't there waiting."

Moffitt lost his smile. "You ordered us to leave before sunrise."

"Oh I know," Troy grinned, "and I'm not complaining; you followed orders. I was just surprised that's all."

"We were going to take the briefcase back and then come looking for you." Tully told Hitch in a whisper.

Hitch laughed softly. "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime Hitch, anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

**Smoke**

By: AliasCWN

Epilogue

Colonel von Ziegler sat in his chair with his injured leg elevated as he read the reports pouring in from the previous night. Both American prisoners were gone. The briefcase was gone along with a lot of important papers from his safe. His private car, his pride and joy, had been blown up. His fuel, ammunition, and most of his armored fleet had gone up in smoke. His base had been invaded and he himself had been wounded. All this had been done, not by a superior force, but by a mere four men. Four seemingly ordinary men.

He knew for certain that it had been the Rat Patrol. After he had been freed and the doctor had treated his wound, he had checked the faces burned into his memory against the pictures in the files of the four man unit. There was no doubt in his mind at all.

He read the reports again. Not one man could be found who had seen any of the commandos. Not unless you could count those who had watched two soldiers escort his prisoners across the base early in the morning.

He recalled Captain Dietrich's description of the elusive team. Daring. Unorthodox. Determined. He had certainly seen all that and more in the two he had met. Fair and not unnessarily cruel. He had seen that too. He rubbed his injured leg and remembered the sergeant's gentleness as he had bandaged it before leaving.

What was it the Captain had said? "It was like trying to catch smoke in your bare hands." The Colonel sipped a glass of brandy and read the reports again. Somehow, someway, those four men had defeated all of his carefully structured security measures, and done it completely undetected.

"Bring me Captain Dietrich!"

Captain Dietrich saluted sharply and stood stiffly in front of the Colonel after being delivered to his office.

"You were in the cells last night; did you see or hear anything when the prisoners escaped?"

"Like what Colonel? I heard them bring that drunken cook in and put him to bed. I fell asleep shortly after that." Dietrich stared straight ahead, letting silence follow his answer.

"I don't understand." The Colonel sighed. "How could four men enter this base, do so much damage and escape taking two other men with them and no one saw anything."

Dietrich remained silent but he was smiling inside.

"It makes no sense." Colonel von Ziegler continued. "Someone must have seen something. I sent patrols out, there are not even any vehicle tracks out there to show how they arrived and left."

Since he wasn't asked a question Dietrich offered no suggestions.

"Unnatural." The Colonel continued. "Very well Captain, you are free to go."

"Go Sir?"

"Yes, go, return to your unit. Return to your base and your command."

"But what about the investigation Sir?"

"Forget it Captain, it's over. I'll send my report to headquarters clearing you of all charges. In fact, after last night, I am even considering recommending you for a commendation. It's surprising really, how many convoys you do manage to get through considering what you are up against."

"Thank you Colonel."

"Yes, yes Captain." The Colonel waved him away. "Have my aide call your base and arrange for your driver to bring your car to pick you up. There are visitor's quarters in the next building that you can use to make yourself presentable." The Colonel picked up the reports and began to read them again.

Dietrich made arrangements to be picked up before looking for the visitor's quarters. Thinking about the Colonel, he smiled all the way to the showers. Tomorrow he could resume his pursuit of the Rat Patrol, today they had earned a rest.


End file.
